Indestructible
by DarkDisturbedOne
Summary: The actual "Demonic" I think you'll like it.
1. Prolouge: The Fateful Day

Prologue

The Fateful Night

The blinking red eyes of the cameras were the only light in the dark corridor. That was fine. He didn't need any light. He wasn't supposed to be there. Then again, neither were the cameras. This building was abandoned and condemned. Something was wrong. Someone knew he would be there.

Slow turn after slow turn his cloak followed his hunched body. He stalked lightly down the corridor then stopped and looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of…nothing.

The camera in front of him rotated as he dashed out of view. Hurling himself towards the silent watcher, he ripped the eye out of the wall taking the wire guts and microchip heart with it.

/Where is she? / He thought, stalking the corridors more frantically now. The demon inside him smelt blood…not good. Trying to fight back, he grasped his wrist and slid a nail across the soft vulnerable flesh. It cut deep. Bringing it to his mouth, he tasted it and tamed the welling beast. The bloodlust was gone…for now.

/This can't keep happening, it'll kill me./ He sighed and continued on, blood dripping from his open wrist. He turned his last corner. "Where have you been?" he asked in a rough, disciplining tone. There was no answer. As he stepped closer, she spoke.

"Don't come any closer. I'll end this here." She waved the gun to show him her meaning then rested the barrel against her temple again. "You can't help me. No one can. STOP TRYING!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked taking a small step closer.

"You know as well as I do. These demons will destroy us. It's not worth it. Why suffer?"

"Don't be mad. You can't kill it even if you destroy yourself."

"At least **I** won't suffer. **I** won't be here."

"Please, don't be drastic. We can work this out."

"It's too late for that, Tolin."

"Devon…NO!" but it **was** too late. She moved the gun to her heart and pulled the trigger. With a _**CRACK**_ the lead projectile tore a hole just above her heart and blood poured from her chest and back. She started to fall but Tolin raced to her and caught her.

"Please…don't cry for me…Tolin…" she said between coughs of blood. "I love you…b-but it's…better this way."

"You can't leave me like this…not now…not ever." he sobbed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not you." But she was already gone.

The blood covered his arms as he placed his head to her and sobbed. Now enraged and in tears, Tolin reached for the gun and placed it against his head. Nothing happened when he pulled the trigger. He released a blood-curdling scream and collapsed, unable to move. The demon was taking over.

After that, it was all black. After that, Tolin was no longer himself. He had become something else. Something more blood-lusted. Something horridly evil. No one knew him any more. No one wanted to. He was gone and that was it. No more.

Seven years later he changed his name to Kurt and lived in solitude. He liked his peace…and it wouldn't be disturbed.


	2. Chapter 1: The School and the Monster

Chapter 1

The school and the monster

The halls were empty. School was out. With the exception of the janitors, Kurt was the only one on campus.

There was a 'click' and the doors locked behind him. The cameras watched him; glowing eyes in the dark. They saw everything.

Kurt made his way through the halls. He felt the eyes burning through him as he moved. /Why cameras?/ he thought. /Why do they bother? Even with all this security crap, they don't accomplish anything./

It was six 'o clock. Kurt knew that he would be here a while. The doors didn't open again until four in the morning. And even then, it was only for ten minutes.

He needed to be at a door by then. With the school as large as it was, it could swallow him. /Get what I need, get to the security shack, the leave./ This was what he had to do.

Kurt moved down the hall past rows of large class rooms. The entire building was connected. The only time you were outside was when arriving or leaving. Even gym was indoors.

/Damn it./ He though as he neared the fourth landing. He was far from his destination. There was a shuffling around the corner, and Kurt blacked out.

The janitor turned the corner and saw the boy, just standing there. He neared and the stopped. The boy's head turned to him stiffly as if operated by machine.

The boy's eyes were solid black, his clothes tattered and his shoes worn. He looked like he had been through hell and back.

The janitor moved a little closer to him. A soft grunt issued from the boy. "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but you must leave. I'll unlock the door for you." He stumbled to get the words out. There was no reply, just a deep growl as the boy's mouth twinged to an evil grin and his eyes narrowed.

The boy definitely wasn't human. Whatever he…no, IT was, it needed to leave. A long silence passed and then the creature stared up at the ceiling and back at the janitor.

"What the hel-," he was cut off by the demon. It grabbed his neck and held him up off the ground. Gasping for breath, the janitor struggled to speak. "Put…me…down. Put me…down."

Blood dripped to the floor as the demon withdrew his other hand from the man's midsection.

Kurt stumbled around the corner, his hands braced against the wall and covered in blood. /It happened again. Why? I didn't do anything. Why now…after all this time?/ He grasped a door handle and collapsed.

When he woke up, it was dark through the small window on the door. It was still night, or at least early morning. He had no way of telling what time it was. Panic gripped him. /I can't get this done. I've failed. NO! This can't be! Why?/

Just then someone rounded the corner. Kurt didn't pay attention to whom or what it was. He didn't even realize anyone was there. Standing behind him, the figure stayed in a single position. When Kurt turned around, it was still there. The figure was a demon. Kurt knew this well. He stared, horrified.

"I've finished the task you were sent to complete" It stated in a deep gravely voice. "Now you must be mine again."

Kurt knew exactly what demon this was, it was Devon's. /What? How in the world did Devon's demon become mine? When did this happen?/ then he remembered that day seven years ago .

The demon reached a hand into Kurt's chest and then another. Slowly, it ripped away at the fabric of this realm to become one with the boy again. At the tender age of seventeen, Kurt was being possessed again. He could feel it this time.

His chest burned, his lungs held no air, every muscle in his body tensed to pain then went numb. He wasn't holding himself up anymore. He ached everywhere. He tried to scream but his body was too weak to do even that.

Still separating the realm the demon slid a foot into Kurt's. He turned slowly to take his place among the body. Then everything went black. Kurt could see, but there was nothing **to** see. Nothing except the black of the demon's heart, and that was what Kurt saw.


	3. Chapter 2: Devon

Devon

Seven years ago, Devon took her own life. Seven years ago, Tolin swore to find her. Seven years ago, everything went black for Devon at the age of eleven. She was never heard from again. When news got around she was dead, they blamed it on Tolin. But there wasn't a Tolin to blame it on. He too had gone.

Devon left anger and sorrow behind her. Now, in her world, there are no demons. There is nothing. She is again alone. She may forever be alone.

--

Kurt reached out, hoping to grasp anything. His hand touched something cold and shivers ran down his spine. He grasped it, and wrapping his hand around it, pulled himself closer to the door. It was a bar like some sort of a handle.

As he pulled closer, he felt his body rise as well. Light gripped his eyes when he knew he was standing. Then a voice spoke.

"Tolin, why did you leave me? Tolin, why?" it said with a soft female voice. "That night, you left me and that was it? Is there no more for us?"

Kurt cringed at the mention of his old name. Who was this? How did she know him? And then it was gone.

Kurt opened his eyes and everything slowly came into view. He stood by the door grasping the handle and in the other the security tape he meant to get before _**it**_ took over. /That was strange./ he thought.

--

The door clicked and unlocked. The noise startled him and he snapped out of his trance, releasing the handle. He started out the door then hesitated. /Could it be who I think or am I just crazy?/ And with that he left.

The bell rang and the doors opened letting the students into the halls of the massive school. Voices echoed and carried through the halls. The sound was chaos. Then, above all the chaos, a scream let out. A long blood curdling scream that made the halls fall silent.

Nobody moved, nobody blinked, yet everyone turned to the direction of the noise. A girl stood by her locker in shock. Soon the administrator was standing next to her, turned the other way holding back the urge to regurgitate. Moments later, cops showed at the scene. Slowly, the fire department got involved and started pulling mangled body parts out of the locker.

Everything in the area of the locker was covered in blood by the time they were done. "Who would have done this?" someone asked.

"Who could have?" another responded. "This janitor was shoved into this knee high locker that's less than two feet deep, and on top of that, his WHOLE body is here."

--

Kurt strode past the local stores as he walked across town. Now that he was away from the school, he could clear his head. /I still don't know why it took over./ he thought./ The bloodlust never kicked in. It was almost as though it **needed **to kill. I hate harming innocent people./

/So don't worry about it./ Another voice chimed in unexpectedly. /It's technically not you killing them, it's me./

Kurt recognized the voice. It was gruff, but the tone reminded him of an implacable memory.

/No one asked you…who…who ever you are./ Kurt stammered.

/And no one had to. I've been with you this whole time. I think I have an authority of my own…Tolin./

Kurt froze. "What did you call me?" he spoke out loud.

"Tolin, is there a problem with that?"

With both voices now audible, anyone who would happen to walk past Kurt would become utterly confused.

"There must be. You've fallen silent…again. Just like you always have when something isn't **just perfect** for **perfect** little Tolin. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Don't call me that, **ever**!"

In regards to this, the other put aside the gruff vocal status and spoke in a 'normal' voice. "Tolin, don't push me away. You have once already. Not again, please."

The softness hit him and he struggled to fight back tears. Ducking behind the nearest wall, he let loose. "Devon, is that you, after all these years? How? Why?" he debated the possibility.

"Yes, Tolin, it is me." Devon reassured.

"I never pushed you away…you ended your life on your own terms, not mine."

"And what exactly **were** your terms?"

He subsided to thought again as hearing himself made him shake profusely. /I never would have even thought about you ending your life./ tears welled again.

/It was the only way for me to be with you. Though I am still alone, even inside you. There is no saving me now./

/Let me help. Let me bring you back, please./ But she was already gone. In his distress, Kurt forgot to breathe and passed out again.


End file.
